Thermoplastic elastomers, foamed urethane, non-elastic crimped fiber battings, resin-bonded or hardened fabric made of non-elastic crimped fibers etc. are currently used as cushioning materials for furniture, beds, trains, automobiles and so on.
A foamed-crosslinked urethane has, on the one hand, superior durability as a cushioning material but has, on the other hand, poor moisture and water permeability and accumulates heat to cause stuffiness. In addition, since it is not thermoplastic, recycling of the material is difficult and waste urethane is generally incinerated. However, incineration of urethane gives great damage to incinerator as well as necessitates removal of toxic gases, thus causing great expenses. For these reasons, waste urethane is often buried in the ground. This also poses different problems in that stabilization of the ground is difficult, with the result that burying site is limited to specific places as necessary costs rise. Moreover, although urethane exhibits excellent processability, chemicals used for its production may cause environmental pollution.
While there have been proposed net structures made from vinyl chloride for use for entrance mat, etc., they are not suitable as cushioning materials in view of the fact that plastic deformation easily occurs and toxic hydrogen halide is generated upon incineration.
Thermoplastic elastomers have a combination of good elasticity and high heat resistance; but they are typically relatively expensive.
Accordingly, there are needs to provide a cushioning net structure having good heat resistance, durability and cushioning function, and which is cost effective, and a method for the production thereof.